1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cockpit support structure of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 0 990 578 B1 discloses a cockpit structure of a motor vehicle having a cross member with a plurality of brackets. The cross member of the cockpit support structure of EP 0 990 578 B1 has two profile portions that can be displaced relative to one another as viewed in the longitudinal direction. Brackets are connected to the cross member. Specifically, side brackets enable the cross member to be connected to A pillars of the body structure, central brackets enable the cross member to be connected to a tunnel of the body structure, brackets enable a passenger airbag to be fastened, and brackets enable a steering device of the motor vehicle to be fastened. The individual assemblies of the cockpit support structure of EP 0 990 578 B1 are produced from a metallic material, for example a light metal such as aluminum.
The object of the invention to provide a novel cockpit support structure of a motor vehicle.